1. Field of the Invention
This invention covers an electrical cooking appliance with a pivoting cover with a condensate recovery mechanism. More specifically, the invention covers a slow cooker with such a mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Document EP1216641 describes a cooking appliance, specifically, a deep frier, with a cooking container with a vat closed by an attached pivoting cover. The cover has an internal wall angled toward a channel when the cover is lowered, closing the container. The channel is adjacent to the lower edge of the cover's internal wall when raised and an opening at the lower edge of the internal wall provides a connection to a reservoir. This design requires major modifications to the appliance cover.